


three minutes and twelve seconds

by blackmustache



Category: BBC Radio 1 RPF, One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 20:15:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4493238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackmustache/pseuds/blackmustache
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam does that phoner on the Breakfast Show, but that's not the end of the call.</p>
            </blockquote>





	three minutes and twelve seconds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [liamjackson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/liamjackson/gifts).



> Very very short nonsense which is literally Nick, Liam and Louis on the banter bus with pretty much no plot. Because this is how I feel like a relationship would roll for them.
> 
> This is for my bff Jackson, because fic can't fix everything but it might brighten your day a little ♥

"This is Drag Me Down by One Direction, enjoy!"

"Wonderful, cheers Liam!"

"Bye!"

~

Liam's barely finished speaking when the vocals kick in, and Nick disconnects his phone from the decks. 

He grins a little and ducks out onto the balcony, checking that the call hasn't dropped. You can never be sure with unfamiliar equipment. "Hi," he smiles. There are a few people around, but only people he works with and nobody who's really close enough to hear. "Is he there?"

Liam laughs and god, Nick loves that laugh. "Obviously."

Nick rolls his eyes but it's all an act. He knows he's still smiling from ear to ear. "Put me on speaker then. We've only got three minutes and twelve seconds."

There's a rustle and a click while he's halfway through his sentence and then Louis butts in. "Not three minutes and twelve seconds any more, is it love? You've wasted half the song telling us how long we've got."

"Maybe you should think about writing some longer songs then." Nick leans against the balcony and closes his eyes, imagining he's there in the bedroom of some fancy New York apartment with Louis and Liam. "Some eight or nine minute epics."

Liam laughs. "We're not Queen."

"And anyway, then you'd never get to play our songs at all. Don't think the average Radio 1 listener has enough attention span for an eight minute epic." 

"Hey," Nick can't help but defend his listeners. "You two children are right in the middle of our target demographic you know."

"Yep we are, and Louis right." Liam laughs a little. He sounds sleepy. Nick wishes he was there, but what's new. He's got a pretty much constant desire to be wherever they are. "I don't have the attention span to perform a song that long, never mind listen to one on the radio." 

Louis starts to laugh and Nick can hear them kissing. He's terribly, terribly jealous. "Hey. Don't waste our three minutes doing things you can do after I've gone. And I haven't forgiven you yet for not telling me you were dropping a single."

"It was a surprise, Nicholas. Can't just go around telling people."

"What's the point of having multiple popstar boyfriends if you don't tell me when you're going to do things like this?" 

"Because _someone_ ," Liam really emphasises the _someone_. "Wanted to hear you have a heart attack on the radio."

Louis cackles in the background. " _'I heard this in America... a bit ago...'_ I could literally hear your heart stop, babe. That shitwhathaveIsaid pause. You covered it well. Commendable. Proud of you."

"Shut up, fucker." Nick laughs. "They all think it was Harry that played it to me, anyway. So that backfired."

"Mm." Louis sounds just as tired as Liam. Nick can just imagine the two of them curled up together in an unfamiliar bed, taking it in turns to do phoners. He wonders how they decided which one of them got to do Nick. Probably the same way this whole thing started in the first place. "Liam wouldn't let me blow him while you interviewed him. I wanted to see if you would notice but he said it was inappropriate."

Nick's eyes fly open. "Jesus, Louis. I can't even - I'm glad at least one of you is slightly sensible."

"Liam was just scared that the holy combination of your voice and my mouth would make him come live on national radio." 

Liam whines softly and Nick's legs are a little weak. It's been so long since he's been with them in person, nearly three months now, and he knows they have sex without him but just because it was his idea doesn't make it any easier that he's missing out. He's watched them so many times now, but watching is no real replacement for touching. "We miss you, Nick." Liam cuts into his thoughts.

"Miss you too." He knows they're going to be in the middle of a break on his birthday but he hasn't asked them to come home for him. He knows it's not that simple and he doesn't want either of them to have to say no. "Reckon Liam was pretty close to the edge from my voice alone anyway Tommo." He grins a little, thinking back. "I mean. Whales? Your mum? That sounded more like the things I've heard you say in your sleep than your standard interview patter. Proper charmed I was."

"Don't you two start ganging up on me now." Liam sighs. "Let my guard down a bit, didn't I? Too relaxed around you both. Dangerous."

"How long have we got left?" Louis yawns. "Must be getting close to the wire now Nicholas."

"A minute or so. Thirty seconds before Fifi will start fretting, _Louis_." Nick smiles. "Wish you had a longer name, something that I could come back with when you _Nicholas_ me."

"Don't you like the way I feel in your mouth? Not satisfying enough?" Nick can actually hear the grin and it makes his heart ache. And his dick a little bit too.

Liam laughs. "Be nice, Lou. Thirty seconds isn't long enough for him to go rub one off in the loo."

"Oh believe me, if I had to, I could. Wouldn't be the first time." Nick grins. "I've got to go. Go on. Cheat on me with Capital. It's fine, I don't care. They won't get to see your dicks, so it's a victory for me at the end of the day."

"How do you know they won't?" Louis sing-songs and Nick laughs.

"They'd better not."

"Love you, _Nicholas_."

Liam laughs a bit, although he sounds a little melancholy now. Or maybe Nick's just projecting. "Yep. Love you, Nick. Miss you."

"Love you both, losers." Nick ends the call just as Fiona comes out looking for him, right on cue.

"Twenty seconds. Ready?"

"Ready."

~

"There we go, One Direction and Drag Me Down on BBC Radio 1."


End file.
